


Soul Brother

by freesiafields



Series: Maycury Week 2020 [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Maycury Week 2020 (Queen), Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiafields/pseuds/freesiafields
Summary: While recording at Ridge Farm, after another long, successful day of working on new material, Roger and John head down to the local pub and leave Brian and Freddie at the barn. It's a warm, lazy summer night spent down by the pool and, as the sun sets, Brian can't help but think how glad he is that Freddie came into their lives.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Maycury Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Maycury_Week_2020





	Soul Brother

"Guys, let's call it a night. It's Friday, I want to get away from this shithole. We have to live a little!" Roger was protesting.

It was a warm summer evening. Boys were spending days and nights in the studio, for the past month, recording new material for the upcoming album. Freddie was always coming up with new ideas, not giving guys a minute of rest. Roger has had it enough. He grabbed John with him and they went to the local bar to relax and drink beer till the morning hour.

It was too hot inside the studio, so Brian and Freddie decided to hang outside by the pool. Outside wasn't that great either. The place stunk of domestic animal droppings from the farm. Flies and mosquitoes were everywhere. But at least Brian and Freddie were catching some sunlight.

Freddie couldn't bring himself to stop working. The music did not give him peace. Inspiration would hit him at all times. That's why he always carried paper and pencil with him in order to quickly write down the basic skeleton for a new song. Even now, as they sat by the pool, Freddie held a small piece of paper on his lap and wrote something on it.

"Would you like to hear a little bit about the new song I am working on? I want to know your opinion about it." Freddie said.

"Sure, Fred. Let me hear some of it." Brian answered.

_ Watching Freddie like that, enthralled by what he was doing, Brian remembered when he met him for the first time. It happened at one of Smile's gigs. Freddie was very shy, with his eyes glued to the floor. Brian will learn that it's something Freddie was always doing when he was in a company of unknown people. Back then, he didn't seem like a big frontman persona. Freddie was very tiny, somehow effeminate and soft. After Tim had left the band, Freddie asked Brian and Roger to give him a chance to come to Tim's place as a lead singer. Brian clearly remembered how he thought to himself that Freddie would be nowhere near Tim's level. But they couldn't find anyone else at that moment, so they let Freddie join the band. The band changed its name to Queen. At their first gig, Freddie broke his microphone stand. Little did he know that it would become his signature style from now on. _

_ Brian was absolutely right. Freddie was nowhere near Tim's level. He was much, much better than Tim. Freddie had such a big and powerful voice, that sometimes Brian had to ask himself, how in the world could that voice fit in that tiny body. Freddie was able to hold the whole crowd, no matter how big or small it was, on the palm of his little, perfectly manicured hand. It looked like he wasn't the same person when he was on the stage. He was confident, cocky, always ready to tease the audience… He was so sure about his vocal capabilities and his piano skills. But off stage, he doubted his talent as a pianist. Brian couldn't believe that big Freddie, whose fingers would become almost invisible how fast he would play the piano, was so insecure about something he had done so well. And somehow, he was sure about all the other band members' talents when it comes to playing a certain instrument. _

__ "Brian?"

_ Brian loved Freddie's buzzing energy. It made him smile, thinking about how Freddie loves to play with words. With makeup. With his costumes. He always had to look the best. He changed the whole image of the band. They became so extravagant. So elegant and glamorous. They were everything other bands were not. They were ahead of their time. Playing every genre that existed under the sun. And with Freddie as their frontman, they were ready to conquer the world like a storm. Brian sensed that something great was ahead of them. _

  
  


_ He was so grateful they found this gem. He couldn't ask for better. He was the best thing that ever happened to him. To the band. To the whole music industry. To the world. And for that Brian was endlessly thankful to have Freddie in his life and to be able to call him his friend. His brother. His soulmate. _

  
  


"Brian!" 

Freddie said a little louder, waving his hand in front of Brian's face. It made Brian realize how lost he was in his own thoughts. He shook his head to clear up his mind. "Earth calls Brian! Did you even listen to what I was telling you? Brian, this is important, you got to listen to this part. Focus. Here comes the operatic section."

  
  


"The operatic section?! God, Fred, what's that thing you're writing?"

  
  


"If you have listened to me earlier, it would have a perfect sense! But, no! You wouldn't recognize the masterpiece even if it jumps in front of you!"

"Calm down, rockstar. Explain that to Roger, not to me. Once he hears it he will lose his shit. You will go insane writing that thing day and night. We should go to sleep." Brian said, getting up from the sunbed.

"I can add few more _Galileos_ for you," Freddie said, gathering scattered papers around him and joining Brian. 

"Oh, I can't wait. I mean, really!" Brian said jokingly.

Brian wouldn't change him for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or prompts within the Queen fandom please send them to me on my Tumblr: freesiafields.tumblr.com


End file.
